The Santa Annas
Location: San Diego California. Active Team Members: 5 and a half. *Team Leader: Carl Mallory --'' Larger than life brick. Former Aussie. Mallory is a 6'6" wide as a barn door kind of guy. He can punch out a truck no joke involved. No one knows where it came from but he is effectively a light brick brushing the supers range. *''Natilae Coravon--'' Stone cold weapon expert. Natilae is a former KGB assassin that got out when the Soviet Union was coming apart. It was easy as she was a sleeper planted in the States and simply had to sit pat. When the FBI finally tracked her down she was more than willing to play ball. The money had dried up, and she was running out of options that didn't involve crime. She was not willing to commit crimes. After an FBI operation went strangely bad she ended up in B-13. *''Nick Pentaries--'' Nick is one half a of twin white mage pair. He and his sister are identical nonidentical twins, tied together by magic. Most people are not aware they are brother and sister as they act more like a couple. It is easier that way when your mutual magic has tantric sources. *''Nora Pentaries --'' Nora is one half of a twin white mage pair. She and her brother are identical nonidentical twins, tied together by magic. Most people are not aware they are sister and brother as they act more like a couple. It is easier than way when your mutual magic has tantric sources. *''Father Carlos Agauve --'' The good Father was introduced to the Know when a planned blessing turned into something much more serious, and he discovered the power of faith first hand. His Bishop steered him in the direction of B-13. He is among the Enlightened The Father is still a parish priest at St. Nunilo and Alodia in San Diego, choosing to work within the Church. *"The "Wizard" --'' a crazy guy from another reality. Where he came from they don't know, he just showed up one day and started helping. His grasp of magic is stunning from a local perspective. He tends to wear Gandalf style robes and Superman boxer shorts. A preference for New Balance shoes has been noted. Some times he has a wizard style hat and other times a Padres baseball cap. The team still has no idea where he lives or how he supports himself, or even if he is from another world. They call when they feel they need him and about 80% of the time he shows up. *''Crystaline --'' Mrs. Finch was being groomed as the teams "Oracle". She defected to the Warp Drive Project and the idea of marriage after The Trial for Peoplehood. She still does some work for them if asked. Team Cover: The Santa Annas cover their group activities as ghost hunters. They are fully fluent in all the usual woo woo spoken by those that do not have a clue. Calls will generally find them "too busy" to take another case. They do enough ghost hunting cases to maintain the cover. Background: The Santa Annas are a second generation team. None of the original members remain from the team that manged to survive the Great Purge. The mantle has been fully passed down. After The Purge the original Team settled in San Diego. they took odd jobs from ghost hunting to waiting tables to make the ends meet until they were recontacted by the Agency. Once reactivated they remained in the San Diego area. The Santa Annas have worked with the SIS on the VC Mother Eater case, successfully bringing the coven that summoned the demon to destruction. Category:B-13 Teams Category:Groups